Poção do Amor
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Midorima precisa de ajuda com um projeto da escola. O horóscopo do dia diz que tem que ser alguém de Virgem. Aomine aceita o desafio, em troca de ganhar algo que adora, mas em momento algum acredita que aquilo funcionasse. Pior que funcionou.


**Título: **Poção do amor  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon**: Kuroko no Basuke  
**Ship**: AoKaga  
**Classificação**: +16 (pode ser que mude no decorrer da trama)  
**Gênero**: comédia, romance, drama, yaoi, Realidade Alternativa  
**Direitos Autorais:** Kuroko no Basuke não me pertence. Essa fanfic é uma obra ficcional feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos. O único objetivo é divertir e conhecer pessoas com gostos em comum. A imagem da capa NÃO me pertence. Peguei na Internet e editei a minha conveniência.

* * *

Notas iniciais:

Feliz Dia dos Namorados!

Talvez esteja um pouco realidade alternativa. Tento ser fiel às personalidades, mas "tentar" e "conseguir" são dois verbos bem diferentes que sambam na minha cara. Mantenha a mente aberta e poderá se divertir!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Poção do Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

Aomine parou em frente a sala, enfiou as duas mãos no bolso da calça e cravou os olhos na placa de identificação. Laboratório de Química. Do colégio Shutoku. Não podia acreditar que estava _mesmo _ali, atendendo um chamado de Midorima. Mais surpreendente do que isso, apenas ter recebido uma ligação dele mais cedo.

O que ele poderia querer?

Sem perder mais tempo correu a porta para o lado e entrou no laboratório. O ex-companheiro de time estava sozinho no grande laboratório, usava um jaleco branco e manipulava um firenze.

— Oe — cumprimentou anunciando sua chegada.

Pela reação do outro ficou claro que Midorima não esperava que ele realmente atendesse o convite.

— Aa. Excelente que tenha vindo — ajeitou os óculos com os dedos enfaixados.

— Por que me chamou? — coçou a orelha com o dedinho, parecendo desinteressado, mas curioso sobre os objetivos do rapaz.

Midorima deixou o firenze sobre o balcão e pegou um tubo de ensaio.

— Quero que beba isso.

— Ee? — Aomine ergueu uma sobrancelha analisando rapidamente o vidrinho suspeito, antes de dar meia volta e seguir em direção da porta — Adeus.

— Onde você vai?

— Embora, é claro. Não acredito que me fez perder tempo. Claro que eu não vou beber nada feito por você em um laboratório da escola — imaginou o que poderia acontecer: de sua pele derretendo a auto-combustão. Mentalmente explodiu em milhões de Aominezinhos sujando todo o laboratório de sangue.

— Esse é um projeto muito importante. Não é nada perigoso.

— Claro, claro. Ofereça para aquele cara que não desgruda de você.

— Não posso — Midorima confessou — O horóscopo de hoje disse que a experiência só daria certo se fosse com uma pessoa de Virgem.

— Não tenho nada a ver com seus problemas — estava quase chegando a porta, chateado consigo mesmo por ter dado ouvidos ao convite. Em nenhuma realidade algo de bom viria daquele cara.

Isso até ouvir o som de uma gaveta abrindo.

— Então não vai querer isso... — Midorima insinuou.

Daiki espiou por cima do ombro e gelou. O ex-colega segurava uma revista dentro de uma embalagem plástica. Era a edição Hiper Deluxe esgotada da Aiko Megume-chan. Uma raridade que ainda não possuía.

Voltou atrás tão rápido que parecia ter turbinas nos pés. Inclinou-se para analisar a revista. Parecia autêntica e novinha. Olhou com desconfiança para o rapaz de óculos.

— Não sabia que você gostava desse tipo de revista — teve uma imagem mental de Midorima, revistas e banheiro que podia muito bem ter passado a vida toda sem imaginar.

— Não é da sua conta. Vai querer me ajudar na experiência ou não?

Aomine sentiu uma gota de suor frio escorrer por sua testa. Dúvida difícil. Muito difícil. Qual a chance de morrer bebendo aquilo? Visualizou sua mãe chorando em um velório abraçada ao recipiente onde estavam suas cinzas.

Poderia o professor de Midorima ter passado uma tarefa perigosa? E se lhe caísse o cabelo ou derretesse os olhos?

Observou a revista. Era Aiko Megume-cha! E seus peitões!

— O que tem nesse negócio? — apontou o tubo de ensaio.

— Informação sigilosa.

— Hn...

Coçou a nuca seriamente indeciso, porém uma última olhada na direção da revista o fez se decidir. Morrer como homem era o prêmio da guerra, afinal de contas. E morrer por uma celebridade como Aiko Megume-chan era até aceitável. Não que acreditasse mesmo que aquela bebida fosse fatal.

— Tudo bem — estendeu a mão.

— Beba em um único gole — Midorima orientou.

Daiki observou o líquido. Tinha uma cor um tanto diferente, esbranquiçada, ainda que semi-transparente. Cheirou antes de mais nada, captando um odor levemente ácido. Familiar, porém irreconhecível. Enfim, levou aos lábios e virou o tubo de ensaio de uma vez. Fez uma careta. Aquilo era azedo.

— A revista — exigiu ao fim do ato corajoso.

— Aqui está — o outro entregou-lhe sem demora.

— E agora? — foi abrindo a embalagem de plástico para conferir cada página da revista.

— Agora você pode ir embora — Midorima pegou uma prancheta de sob a bancada e começou a fazer anotações. Seu item da sorte do dia balançou preso a ela — Mas me ligue se começar a fazer efeito.

Daiki ergueu os olhos da revista, aborrecido.

— Mas que efeitos, cacete? Você não me disse nada! — a boca continuava com um gosto amargo.

— Eu ia explicar agora. Os efeitos variam de pessoa para pessoa. Normalmente é palpitação, sudorese, dificuldade de respiração, apetite por ansiedade, falta de firmeza nos membros inferiores, comportamento compulsivo, mas nem sempre acontece todos...

Okay, agora tinha muito mais do que uma única gota de suor na testa de Aomine.

— Midorima — rosnou — Que porcaria é essa que você me fez beber?

— Poção do amor.

A preocupação do rapaz-cobaia desapareceu. Ele riu debochando do absurdo que acabara de ouvir.

— Poção do amor?

— Hn.

— Ta certo. Se eu sentir alguma coisa te ligo, okay — prometeu com a certeza de que nada daquilo seria necessário. Como Midorima vinha aquela coisa de conto de fadas? — Mas talvez seu feitiço não funcione.

O outro anotou algo na prancheta.

— Não é feitiço. É _ciência_.

Aomine fechou a revista e guardou de volta no saquinho. Ia ver aquilo em casa, com calma. No silêncio e conforto do seu quarto.

— Claro. Ciência — riu baixinho, incrédulo.

— Já foi comprovado cientificamente. A paixão nada mais é do que uma série de reações químicas que despertam conexões neurônicas. O que eu fiz foi isolar esses conteúdos; ácidos em sua maioria, e combiná-los em uma fórmula.

— Resumindo: eu vou passar por aquela porta e me apaixonar por alguém? — ainda não acreditava na conversinha fiada.

— Não. Ainda não podemos criar as reações a nível cerebral. Mas se você estiver gostando de alguém, essa fórmula irá estimular respostas simulando sintomas de uma pessoa apaixonada.

Aomine suspirou penalizado. Estranhava que um homem tão dependente da astrologia estivesse defendendo uma teoria cientifica. Além disso, escolhera a cobaia errada para seu experimento. Não tinha nenhum interesse romântico atualmente. Só a Aiko Megume-chan, claro.

— Ee? Se você diz... posso ir embora agora?

— Claro. Os efeitos começam quando sua corrente sanguínea absorver o composto. Qualquer coisa pode ser o gatilho e disparar as conexões. Me ligue caso sinta algum dos sintomas.

Nem se deu ao trabalho de responder aquilo. No fundo ficou feliz por ter ido a Shutoku, ainda que fosse fora do seu itinerário. Ganhara uma revista que ainda não possuía, rira um pouco da cara de um ex-colega. Sair da rotina era bom de vez em quando.

Saiu da escola e foi em direção ao metrô. O gosto ácido da boca se dissipara quase por completo, mas não de todo. Talvez devesse comprar um chiclete ou uma Bepsi para facilitar que se livrasse daquele treco que bebera.

A estação estava lotada, pra variar. Quase desistiu e caminhou até a seguinte, não tão distante assim. Mudou de ideia derrotado pela preguiça. Algum tempo depois conseguiu entrar em um dos vagões. Seguiu direto para Tokyo, para fazer uma hora pelo centro comercial.

Ali estava meio vazio, se é que um lugar agitado como Tokyo algum dia ficava "vazio". Apenas em comparação com outros dias e horários, quando o número de transeuntes triplicava. Seguia para uma banca de revistas, caçaria mais umas para seu estoque pessoal de celebridades. E esportes, claro.

Passava os olhos por uma fileira de revistas, antes que o dono viesse encrencar por ser menor de idade e estar na seção indevida. Foi então que algo atraiu sua atenção. Um revista do final do corredor!

Hipnotizado caminhou até lá e pegou o exemplar. Era uma revista de negócios e a capa mostrava um jovem CEO de uma empresa qualquer de eletrônicos, que se destacava no ramo. Um cara _ruivo_.

O estomago de Daiki afundou como se tivesse engolido concreto. Foi atingido por uma sensação tão forte que sentiu-se tonto. Acabou devolvendo a revista ao seu lugar e saiu da banca, um tanto cambaleante.

Achou um degrau em frente a uma loja fechada e sentou-se, tentando recobrar o foco. Que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer?! Um mal estar que fez sua testa se pontear de suor e dedos formigarem. Passou a palma suada pela blusa e gelou. Aquela bebida sinistra estaria fazendo efeito? Provavelmente a tal mistura acida ia derreter seu estomago! Não teria nem tempo de morrer de arrependimento. Seria envenenado antes!

Meio desesperado puxou o celular e discou para Midorima. Demorou um tanto, pois suas mãos tremiam.

— OE! — falou quando foi atendido — Eu to passando mal, Midorima...

— _Já começaram os sintomas? Interessante._

— Que sintomas? — franziu as sobrancelhas enrugando o centro da testa.

— _Sintomas da paixão._

— Que paixão, maldito? — fez uma careta — É só a sua mistura que vai me matar.

— _O que está sentindo?_

— Saa! Uns trecos esquisitos. Mãos suando, tremedeira! Que porra, eu vou morrer por sua culpa — lamentou-se.

— _Esses são os sintomas esperados, Aomine. Tente lembrar qual foi o gatilho que..._

Daiki desligou o celular sem esperar o resto. Não queria ouvir disparates estando assim tão mal. Poção do amor? Gatilho? Que gatilho?! Começara a passar mal ao ver uma capa de revista com um cara ruivo. Um gemido escapou de seus lábios. O coração disparou e seus cabelos pareciam nuvens de tempestade chovendo-lhe suor na testa.

Não. Não. Não. NÃO!

O composto químico _não_ podia funcionar. Daiki _não_ estava apaixonado. O ruivo da capa _não_ fora um gatilho. E ele _NÃO_ lhe lembrava Kagami Taiga.

Um solo de bateria? Onde?! No seu peito, com o coração bombando tão feroz que sentia o sangue até nas orelhas. A plateia foi à loucura clamando bis!

Ficou em pé num ímpeto. A simples associação entre os dois ruivos lhe deu uma vontade atroz de encontrar Kagami pessoalmente. Desejo que tinha nada a ver com a dita "poção do amor" de Midorima. Era um desejo totalmente justificável de ver o rival que o derrotara em quadra uma vez.

Viu? Perfeitamente justificável.

Quando deu por si estava caminhando em direção à quadra próxima ao Maji Burger e que nem era assim tão distante. Havia uma grande probabilidade de Kagami estar jogando ali, como o viciado em basquete que era.

A quadra estava vazia. Tão vazia quanto o buraco que Daiki sentiu no estomago. Uma fome devastadora, mas de nenhum alimento propriamente dito. Uma vontade estonteante de aproximar-se do outro garoto. Apenas olhar parecia suficiente.

Foi uma sensação tão poderosa que ele olhou de um lado para o outro, seriamente tentado a bater a cabeça em um muro para entrar em coma e passar o resto de sua vida na segurança e paz de um leito de hospital.

Uma fraqueza estranha nas pernas o fez sentar-se na calçada. Passou as mãos suadas pela blusa e pegou o celular para a Missão Impossível 2.0 de ligar para Midorima. Ia considerar, hipoteticamente falando, que talvez a poção tivesse funcionado, talvez estivesse apaixonado, talvez o ruivo da capa fosse um gatilho e TALVEZ gostasse de Kagami.

— Me diz que essa porra tem antidoto, Midorima — resmungou tão logo o ex-colega atendeu a ligação — Ou eu enfio todos os tubos de ensaio do laboratório no seu rabo.

— _Agora você acredita?_

— Não vem ao caso. Se é uma poção do amor ou não, não me interessa. Mas que ela está me fazendo passar mal, está.

— _O horóscopo sempre acerta. Fascinante. Tinha mesmo que ser uma cobaia de Virgem pra dar resultados_.

Aomine afastou o aparelho de si e fez uma careta para o celular, furioso. Então encostou outra vez ao ouvido.

— A cura, Midorima.

— _Você já tem a cura_.

— O quê? — não entendeu.

— _A única forma de terminar com os efeitos é se declarando para a pessoa que você gosta._

Daiki ficou lívido. Que absurdo era aquele que tinha acabado de ouvir?

— Mas nem fodendo vou me declarar para o Bakagami.

Houve três segundos de pausa do outro lado, onde apenas se ouviu estática. Até a voz de Midorima soar um tanto estranha.

— _Bakagami? Kagami Taiga? Aquele ruivo da Seirin?_

Parede. Cabeçada. Coma. Urgente.

Tarde demais. Aomine suspirou derrotado, mostrou o dedo do meio para o celular antes de encerrar a ligação. Passou o braço pela testa que não parava de suar, já prevendo um período de desidratação no futuro próximo.

O coração ainda batia acelerado e as pernas, um tanto bambas, não pareciam ter forças o bastante para sustentá-lo por muito tempo. Passou a tela do celular pela blusa pois, assim como as mãos, o aparelho acabara úmido.

A garganta se apertou e sua boca ficou seca. Sentia-se tão mal que por um breve instante achou mesmo que ia morrer. Maldito Midorima e maldita revista da Aiko Megume-chan pela qual se metera naquela enrascada.

E se fosse pra casa, dormir um pouco? Quem sabe se recuperava. Uma pontada no peito o encheu de tristeza. O coração doeu. Andar a esmo até o efeito passar? Sentiu uma tontura, as coisas ao redor saíram um pouco de foco. Encontrar-se com Kagami? A tontura passou como mágica. As mãos se tornaram firmes. Respirar foi mais fácil.

Ligou para o pseudo cientista a terceira vez.

— Oe, o que acontece se eu não me declarar? Esses efeitos vão ficar pra sempre?

— _Excelente pergunta_.

— Midorima! — vociferou.

— _Não faço ideia. Você é minha primeira cobaia. Na melhor hipótese deve enfraquecer com o tempo, conforme sua paixão for diminuindo_.

Na melhor hipótese?! E na _pior_?! Aomine não perguntou. Desligou a ligação sem perder tempo com aquilo. Maldita enrascada.

Sendo autêntica a poção ou não, viu que só restava uma opção. Pegou o celular novamente, discou rápido e aguardou.

— Oe, Kuroko? — recorreu a toda sua cara de pau para entrar em contato com o ex-sombra e pedir um favor — Preciso de um endereço...

R&amp;B

E ali estava Aomine, um poço de ansiedade, parado a porta do apartamento de Kagami, depois de ter sido anunciado e ter recebido permissão para subir. Ainda suava um pouco, mas era mínimo. O coração flutuava em um mar de calmaria, como se estivesse prestes a fazer a coisa mais certa do mundo.

A porta se abriu. Os dois garotos se encararam por um instante. Desconfiança e curiosidade reinavam nas feições de Kagami. Confiança e auto-controle eram visíveis na face de Daiki. Talvez nem precisasse se declarar! Só de ver o outro se acalmara por completo e...

O coração chutou-lhe o peito, revoltado. No mesmo instante sentiu as mãos úmidas e a ameaça de que todos os sintomas estavam prestes a voltar. Mentalmente agarrou o tigre pelo pescoço e ele se debateu tentando escapar.

Sem esperar convite forçou passagem e entrou no apartamento, obrigando Kagami a sair da frente.

— Oe, Aomine! O que foi?!

Mal reparou no grande apartamento muito limpo e organizado, apesar de um tanto despido de móveis.

— Preciso de água — pediu com a voz rouca. Andava em um deserto infinito. Iria morrer a míngua, abandonado e sozinho.

O ruivo anuiu. Fechou a porta e indicou que Daiki deveria segui-lo.

— Você aparecer por aqui me surpreendeu — foi dizendo ao entrar na cozinha — Fique a vontade.

Aomine sentou-se a mesa e observou distraído enquanto Taiga abria a geladeira e pegava uma garrafinha de água. Seus movimentos eram meio estabanados e ele estava visivelmente intrigado com a presença. Era um conjunto muito atraente de se admirar. Sorriu com o pensamento. Quando seus sentimentos em relação ao ruivo haviam mudado mesmo? Desde quando estava naquela situação?

Arriscava dizer que fora logo após a derrota na Winter Cup. Primeiro viera a incredulidade. Depois a negação e por fim a raiva. Profunda, mesclada com admiração. Começara a prestar mais atenção naquele que o alcançara e superara com suas próprias forças. Reparara em pequenos detalhes que faziam do rapaz tão único, suas manias e peculiaridades. Assistira de longe seus treinos na quadra driblando inimigos invisíveis.

E o ponto em que a admiração tornara-se paixão era indefinido, mas acontecera. Se apaixonara. Mentalmente esticou o dedo e estourou um dos coraçõezinhos alados que voavam pela cozinha ao seu redor.

Negaria pelo resto da vida se não fosse a maldita porcaria que Midorima lhe dera. Devia matá-lo ou agradecê-lo? Só saberia a resposta depois que se confessasse para Kagami. Tentou engolir saliva, sem conseguir.

Por sorte Taiga colocou a garrafinha a sua frente sobre a mesa. Pode usar aquilo como desculpa para ganhar tempo, abrindo-a e dando um longo, longo gole.

— O que aconteceu? — o ruivo recostou-se no balcão da pia e cruzou os braços.

Daiki tomou folego e pensou em quais palavras poderia usar para atenuar o golpe. Nada lhe veio a mente a não ser o óbvio.

— Gosto de você — jogou a bomba, mentalmente correndo para trás da trincheira e gritando "FIRE IN THE HOLE!". Esperou alguma reação. Pelos menos os estilhaços da detonação...

Kagami corou. Hardmente.

— O... quê? — gaguejou descruzando os braços.

Aomine voltou a dar um gole na garrafinha, já senhor de si e de suas ações. Sentiu-se tão bem e recuperado que toda aquela angústia de antes foi como se nem tivesse acontecido. O fato de Taiga ter ficado tão sem jeito só podia significar uma coisa: o X marca o tesouro.

— Gosto de você, baka. Que parte você não entendeu? — desenhou um coração no quadro negro em sua mente, atravessando-o com uma flecha — É surdo ou retardado?

— Oe! De onde veio isso? Eu... você... é pegadinha, Aomine? Onde estão as câmeras?

O outro rapaz sorriu, mas um sorriso que nada tinha de deboche ou sacana. Ele apenas sorriu, feliz. Efeito da poção? Não, simples alegria por somar dois mais dois e chegar ao resultado esperado.

— Você também gosta de mim — soou cheio de si. Fogos de artificio explodiram em seu coração eufórico.

—...

Kagami ficou desconcertado, sem palavras para negar aquilo. Aomine ergueu a garrafinha, pronto para o gole final em sua água quando os olhos esbarraram na porta da geladeira e ele viu um papel pregado com um imã em forma de pinguim. Engasgou feio com a bebida. SOS, respiração boca a boca, please, pensou enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

Taiga aproximou-se para acudir, dando tapinhas inúteis em suas costas, segundos antes de acompanhar o olhar de Daiki e descobrir o que tinha surpreendido tanto sua visita.

A reação de Kagami foi engraçada.

Cinquenta tons de vermelho passaram por seu rosto. Daiki poderia fazer um filme sobre aquilo. Um filme ganhador do Oscar. E porno. Levantou-se e foi até a geladeira, apontou o desenho terrível de dois homens-palito; um de cabelo vermelho e outro de cabelo azul, circulados por um coração gorducho. Qualquer pivete de seis anos desenharia muito melhor com o giz de cera.

— Sério isso, Kagami?! — um avião voou alto, pichando o céu com fumaça. _I get it_!

O garoto não teve forças para responder. Apenas baixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto com a franja. K.O. Perfect!

Aomine parou com a brincadeira. Foi até Kagami e, cheio de coragem, segurou o seu rosto com as duas mãos, obrigando-o gentilmente a erguer a cabeça e fitá-lo olhos nos olhos. Cesta de três pontos! Chupa, Midorima!

— Você gosta de mim também, não gosta?

Taiga apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Aomine deu um duplo mortal carpado de costas. Mentalmente, claro. Finalizou com uma dancinha da vitória e esperou só os juizes erguerem as plaquinhas. Nota dez!

Não foi preciso mais nada. Daiki ouviu a arquibancada vibrar enquanto enterrava a última cesta a um segundo de acabar o quarto final. Agora era só pegar o prêmio.

Inclinou a cabeça e encostou os lábios nos de Kagami, no que começou como um roçar inocente. Mas a inocência durou apenas até o ruivo entreabrir os lábios e ceder passagem a Aomine, que aprofundou o contato, deixando as línguas se tocarem. Era um beijo desajeitado, pois ambos careciam de experiência. Mas beijavam a pessoa amada. Não podia ser melhor.

Quando o beijo terminou, Daiki puxou Taiga para um abraço apertado, caloroso e muito desejado. Estava no lugar em que nascera para estar, com Kagami em seus braços. E sentia-se tão feliz! Tão feliz que poderia explodir em milhões de coraçõezinhos e voar pelo céu espalhando amor no mundo todo.

Eca. Que gay!

Fim

— Ei, Shin-chan você viu o meu... o que está fazendo?

Takao invadiu o laboratório da escola e flagrou Midorima rabiscando anotações numa prancheta, o item de sorte do dia pendurado agora no bolso do jaleco. Seu ar era compenetrado e sério. Ajeitou os óculos com os dedos enfaixados.

— Acabei de comprovar que a crença é mais forte do que a ciência — os olhos brilharam sinistramente por trás dos óculos. Takao sentiu um arrepio gelado.

— Ee? O que quer dizer?

Midorima estreitou os olhos, misterioso.

— Faça a pessoa acreditar em algo e um milagre acontece.

Takao balançou a cabeça.

— Não entendi nada, mas você viu meu suco de limão? Não acho em lugar algum!

Midorima abriu um sorriso tão estranho, mas tão estranho que Takao não quis ouvir a resposta. O que quer que o rapaz tivesse feito com sua limonada não mais importava. Só desejou que tivesse sido útil...

Era melhor pegar uma água.


End file.
